Burning of Farside
The Burning of Farside was an event beginning on ND 30 in which the natural village of Farside was burnt down by New Esztergom. Prelude Farside was once an ally of New Esztergom, with relations going as far back as the Old Days. However, after the Night of No Sleep (in which New Esztergom actually defended the village), relations deteriorated as the villagers' trades were unfavorable (such as when one villager asked for 26 potatoes in exchange for 1 emerald, despite there being no potatoes in the village at all). One major contributor to the contribution was surprisingly the Jesus, Redeemer of the World Church - the townsfolk of New Esztergom needed glowstone for lighting, and with the lack of a nether portal, the only way to get glowstone was from the Wandering Trader; he asked for multiple emeralds for the glowstone, and since the villagers of Farside asked exorbitant amounts of resources for just 1 emerald, the villagers were angry. Another contributor was the lack of an iron golem - in the Night of No Sleep, the village's iron golem had died, which meant that the village had no defenses. This in turn meant that the townsfolk of New Esztergom could do as they pleased with the village, and since conquest would not change the state of affairs, the complete destruction of the village was the only way to go. Note that Iron Shrek, New Esztergom's own iron golem, did not participate in the burning. The Burning By ND 30, it reached a tipping point. South Farside was lit up in broad daylight. The fire did not spread well and thus multiple houses had to be lit up, with the villagers being none the wiser. The Town Square was also burnt down with the central tree being destroyed, as well as a small bridge in front of a church. The lone farm's "walls" burnt down and the water overflowed, and rather than quenching the fire, it just contributed to the destruction. Most villagers were able to escape the flames, but 2 had died after being trapped in an animal pen with their livestock. The village was also plundered of their beds, brewing stands, and bells. As if by bad karma, a rainstorm began sometime after the burning began, and operations had to cease till the next day. The burning continued through the next few days, with the lighting of fires continuing first near the "docks" then to North Farside. One house contained a chest which was used to store the plunder. After the burning, drowned began appearing near the docks, though they dared not go on land. Two villagers died after being lit on fire, while a few more were killed indirectly. Aftermath The Burning of Farside succeeded in making South Farside desolate, but North Farside still had inhabitants. Either way, the village fell into the jurisdiction of New Esztergom and became the Ruins of Farside. The bridge crossing the Great Divide was destroyed on ND 36 but was later rebuilt even wider, to facilitate governance.